samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Bandits
The Bandits (Mapputatsu! 真っ二つ!) is the ninth episode of Samurai 7. Summary With Kikuchiyo captured by the Nobuseri, Kambei devises a way to rescue him. Katsushiro, who is still weak from earlier stays behind with Kirara and Komachi, while Honoka leads the others to the exit. However, the samurai soon learn that it is a trap when the Nobuseri ambush them. Heihachi instantly blames Honoka. Rikichi can't believe that she would do something like that since the bandits captured her sister, but she soon confesses. Kambei and the others easily take care of the Nobuseri. Hyogo shows up and almost kills Kambei, if not for Kyuzo, who saves Kambei claiming that he will be the only one to kill him. After the defeat of the Nobuseri, a bandit tells Hyogo to flee with them since they got what they came for – to see how strong the samurai are. Hyogo brands Kyuzo a traitor and leaves. Elsewhere, Katsushiro lays in bed. Komachi says that he's not as scary as the other samurai and wonders if he's the right choice. The Guardians show up and explain the situation. Honoka says that the bandits promised that she'd be reunited with her sister, Mizuki, if she led the samurai out that exist. She adds that she told them everything, including hat the samurai plan to head to Kanna village. Heihachi wants to kill her, but Kambei forgives her. He tells her that they'll get her sister back. Meanwhile, Katsushiro wakes up feeling much better. He gets dressed and begins to leave to aid Kambei and the others. Suddenly, a guardian appears at the door. In Kanna village, the Nobuseri show up. They ask the village elder if they hired samurai. He, of course, denies it. The Nobuseri says that he can tell when he's lying. He says that if any samurai come, that they better turn them in immediately. With that, he flies off. Elsewhere, Kyuzo destroys some Nobuseri with ease. Kambei and the others see the explosions below and head to the site. When they arrive, they spot Hyogo facing Kyuzo with a tied up Kikuchiyo. Hyougo tells Kyuzo that if he kills Kambei, then he'll forget about his earlier acts. Kyuzo turns around and faces Kambei. The two unsheathe their swords. Up top the cliff waiting, is Katsushiro. Kambei and Kyuzo stare at each other. Hyougo becomes impatient and uses his gun to blow the two up. Suddenly, Katsushiro jumps down and frees Kikuchiyo. Simultaneously, Kyuzo lunges at Hyogo and Kambei, Shichiroji, Gorobei, and Heihachi destroy the remaining Nobuseri. A Nobuseri flies at Katsushiro, who is caught off guard. Kikuchiyo body slams the bandit, saving Katsushiro. Hyogo, who is dieing, tells the samurai that it's too late. The Nobuseri all already know of their plans. With that, he dies. Realizing that Kyuzo has no where to go, Kambei invites him to join them. Kyuzo accepts. Kirara, who with Komachi, arrived with Katsushiro isn't very happy about Kambei's decision, saying that Kyuzo is the enemy. Kambei and the others bid farewell to the guardians and Honoka. Kambei tells them that they must hurry to Kanna village now that the Nobuseri know of their plan. Category:Episodes